Devenir un fier guerrier des mers
by Elisha-chan
Summary: Où l'on revit la rencontre entre Usopp et Luffy, mais de façon un peu différente... Adaptation d'un conte traditionnel, "l'âne et le lion", à la sauce One Piece! One shot
1. Prologue

_Bonjour à tous,_

_Voilà un nouveau One-shot ! « Un one-shot avec deux chapitres ? », allez-vous me faire remarquer avec raison. C'est parce que le premier chapitre n'en est pas un : c'est en fait un prologue._

_J'ai eu l'idée de cette histoire en lisant à mon neveu l'histoire « __**L'âne et le lion »,**__ un conte traditionnel français, qu'on trouve notamment dans les albums du Père Castor (vous avez vu les références !). J'aime beaucoup cette histoire, que je connais depuis longtemps (à force de la lire à mes neveux). Mais là, ce soir, je ne sais pas pourquoi : j'ai eu un flash. Cette histoire qui montre la supériorité de l'intelligence sur la force pourrait être jouée avec Usopp et Luffy ! Les rôles leur iraient vraiment bien ! Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait, j'ai adapté ce petit conte à la sauce One Piece. En espérant que ça va vous plaire !_

_Mais pour les lecteurs qui ne connaîtraient pas cette histoire, vous trouverez un résumé dans ce prologue. « Voilà donc la raison d'être du prologue », vous dites-vous sûrement. Et oui ! Je ne mets pas le texte original parce que je crains __des poursuites judiciaires__ que ça ne passe pas au niveau des admin du site. Mais on comprend aussi bien avec le résumé ! Et puis bon c'est une histoire destinée aux enfants donc pas trop compliquée non plus. _

_Tout de suite : le résumé de la version originale._

C'est en fait l'histoire d'un âne vantard qui rencontre un jour un lion. Il va raconter au roi des animaux, qui n'a jamais vu d'âne, qu'il est très fort, et qu'on l'appelle « Empereur ». Le lion, pas très malin, est impressionné. Mais au fil du temps, il va quand même se rendre compte que le prétendu empereur n'est vraiment pas très fort, et pas courageux non plus. Il va alors lui en faire la remarque, et l'âne, pour prouver sa bonne foi, va lui proposer deux défis pour lui montrer qu'il est le plus fort. Evidemment, il se sert de son intelligence, alors que le lion qui fonce dans le tas échoue lamentablement. Au final, l'âne remporte les deux défis et le lion reconnaît sa supériorité. A partir de ce jour, l'âne vit paisiblement, protégé par le lion qui ne s'en rend même pas compte !

_Voici donc cette petite histoire que j'aime beaucoup. Et maintenant, la voilà à la sauce One Piece ! Bonne lecture, et n'hésitez pas à me laisser des reviews pour me dire si ça vous a plu ou pas (siouplé)._

_Ps : cette histoire se passe dans l'univers de One Piece, avec les personnages d'Usopp et Luffy, mais elle ne s'intègre pas du tout dans l'histoire générale, c'est un h-s si vous voulez._

_Ps2 : Usopp et Luffy ne m'appartiennent pas (même si pour Luffy je ne dirai pas non… oups, je m'égare), ils sont à Oda-sama, comme toujours. Quant à l'histoire originale, c'est un conte traditionnel français, édité notamment par Flammarion._

_Ps3 : j'avais un peu laissé tomber cette histoire après avoir commencé « Cap sur l'île de la viande » mais j'ai eu soudain l'envie de la terminer ! Mais je me remets à ma fic principale, promis ! De tout de façon, si je ne le fais pas, ma bêta-lectrice, TiteNana (que je remercie pour sa correction et ses conseils,) va débarquer et me frapper, donc je me remets vite fait au boulot !^^_


	2. Chapter 1

**Le garçon qui voulait devenir un fier guerrier des mers**

_Il était une fois un jeune homme avec un long nez et des cheveux frisés qui s'appelait Usopp Il vivait depuis toujours sur une petite île d'East Blue nommée Syrup. C'était le fils d'un pirate, membre de l'équipage d'un grand homme, Shanks le Roux. Mais son père, considéré comme l'un des meilleurs snipers du monde, les avait abandonnés sa mère et lui pour partir en mer. Quelques années plus tard, sa mère était morte et il s'était retrouvé seul. Il avait alors pris l'habitude de regarder la côte, espérant le retour de son père, et ameutant toujours les villageois en annonçant l'arrivée des pirates. Mais bien sûr, c'était un mensonge. Usopp racontait toujours des histoires, souvent plus grosses que lui, au point que les gens de son village finirent par en avoir assez et le mirent de côté. Heureusement, le jeune homme pouvait compter sur le soutien sans faille de ses trois meilleurs amis, des enfants plus jeunes que lui et avec lesquels il jouait aux pirates : Carotte, Piment et Oignon. _

_Usopp avait un rêve : devenir un fier guerrier des mers, comme son père. Mais il était également très lâche, ce qui posait un problème pour atteindre son but. A 17 ans, il désespérait de pouvoir un jour quitter son île pour partir à l'aventure, car le courage lui manquait._

« Capitaine ! », hurlait Piment en courant sur le sentier.

Le petit garçon cherchait Usopp partout. C'était le guetteur de leur petit équipage de pirates : il devait surveiller tout ce qui se passait et en informer ensuite le jeune homme. Alors qu'il s'acquittait de sa tâche en regardant la côte, il avait vu un navire contourner l'île et jeter l'ancre discrètement dans une petite crique.

« Capitaine, s'époumonait-il.

- Oh t'as pas fini ton bordel ?, lui lança un villageois en colère. C'est quoi ton problème ?

- Les pi… Les pi-pi…

- Ouais c'est bon les pirates nous attaquent, ouh j'ai peur, se moqua l'homme. Vous êtes vraiment des bons à rien toi et tes copains.

- Où… Est…, essaya de dire Piment, tellement essoufflé qu'il n'arrivait pas à parler.

- Usopp ? Il est partit vers la forêt. Enfin, il a dit « Je vais affronter les dangers de la forêt profonde, montrant à tous que je suis un fier combattant », ou une autre fadaise dans ce goût là… Tu devrais arrêter de traîner avec ce gars », ajouta-t-il en regardant l'enfant partir en courant vers la forêt.

Mais il était déjà trop loin pour l'entendre. L'homme haussa les épaules. Il n'y avait rien à tirer de ces gosses. De son côté, Piment courait à perdre haleine. La forêt. C'était dans cette direction que se trouvait la crique où le bateau avait accosté. Et si c'était des pirates ?

« Luffy ! Où est-ce que tu vas ? ».

Le jeune homme grimaça. Il avait essayé de s'esquiver discrètement de leur petit bateau sans se faire repérer par Nami, mais elle semblait avoir des yeux derrière la tête.

« Je… Hum…, fit Luffy dont le cerveau fonctionnait à plein régime. Je vais chercher de quoi manger ! ».

Il fit un grand sourire. Le capitaine était fier de lui, elle ne trouverait rien à redire à ça. Alors que s'il avait dit qu'il voulait juste aller se balader, qu'est-ce qu'il aurait pris.

« Zoro s'en occupe, il est parti il y a cinq minutes ».

Damned ! Imbécile de bretteur, il lui piquait son alibi. Le jeune homme chercha une excuse plausible. Son cerveau, pas habitué à une telle activité, menaçait de surchauffer.

« Euh… Mais tu le connais, lança-t-il finalement, il doit déjà être à pioncer sous un arbre et on ne le reverra pas avant ce soir !

-Et il aura oublié les provisions, ajouta Nami, songeuse. Tu n'as pas tort ».

Le jeune homme reprit espoir.

« Mais tu n'es pas plus fiable ».

L'espoir retomba.

« Tu mangeras les provisions avant même d'être revenu au bateau !

-Mais non Nami je te promets !, se défendit vivement le jeune homme. Allez s'il-te-plaît ! Fais-moi confiance ! Je ramènerai tout plein de trucs ! Allez, allez, allez, allez ! ».

Nami sourit. Elle adorait le faire tourner en bourrique. Elle accepta d'un hochement de tête et, heureux comme un gosse, il se précipita sur le sentier en direction de la forêt. La jeune femme soupira, prit un sac, et descendit du bateau. Elle savait pertinemment que ni Zoro ni Luffy ne penseraient à ramener de la nourriture. Comme toujours, si elle voulait que les choses soient bien faites, il fallait qu'elle s'en occupe elle-même.

Usopp marchait, pensif. Il aimait se balader dans cette forêt. Il connaissait sa petite île comme sa poche, et ne regardait même pas où il allait, faisant confiance à son sens de l'orientation. Il était perdu dans ses pensées. Il avait 17 ans et il n'était jamais parti de Syrup. Comment pouvait-il devenir un fier guerrier des mers sans découvrir le monde ? Mais ça le terrorisait. Il crut soudain entendre du bruit au-dessus de lui et leva les yeux.

« Salut !, fit Luffy.

-Kya ! », cria Usopp en tombant en arrière.

Dans un arbre, un jeune homme était en train de le regarder en mangeant des pommes. Mais ce qui avait effrayé Usopp, c'était de le voir accroché par les jambes à une branche. Ses jambes formaient un angle étrange, il était sûr qu'un humain ne devait pas pouvoir faire ça. Soudain le jeune homme étrange lui sourit et se laissa tomber comme une pierre. Usopp se précipita vers lui, persuadé qu'il était mort après une chute pareille. Mais il le vit se relever le sourire aux lèvres, comme si de rien n'était.

« Mais-Mais… Tu es…

-Je suis un homme élastique, dit Luffy en étirant sa joue. J'ai mangé un fruit du démon. Cool hein ? ».

Un fruit du démon. Usopp avait toujours cru que c'était une légende. Mais il en avait la preuve devant lui. Il vit le jeune homme, brun et de taille moyenne, se baisser pour ramasser un chapeau de paille qu'il posa sur son crâne.

« Je m'appelle Luffy, fit le capitaine en lui tendant la main pour l'aider à se relever.

-Euh… Moi je… Je suis… », commença Usopp en se remettant debout.

Il hésita. Ce Luffy avait une bonne tête, et il n'avait pas l'air très malin, ni dangereux. Il reprit une contenance et, gonflant le torse, dit fièrement :

« Je suis cap'tain Usopp ! Fier guerrier des mers ! Je dirige un équipage de 8000 hommes !

-Ah, terrible !, fit Luffy en ramassant une pomme et en mordant dedans. Moi ochi chai un ékibage. Moi aussi j'ai un équipage, reprit-il, après avoir avalé, devant l'air perplexe d'Usopp. On n'est que trois pour l'instant… En fait deux… Non, deux et demi, mais dès que Nami aura accepté de devenir ma nakama on sera trois ! ».

Un équipage de trois personnes ? Qui était ce type ?

« Mais on va vite trouver de nouveaux nakamas, et ensuite on ira sur Grand Line.

- Grand Line ! Tu es dingue !, cria Usopp. Je veux dire, reprit-il en prenant un air sérieux, seuls les plus valeureux marins et les équipages les plus forts peuvent aller sur la Route de Tous les Périls. Tu n'as aucune chance !

- Bah il faut bien pour trouver le One Piece. Parce que je vais devenir le Seigneur des pirates ! », ajouta-t-il avec un grand sourire.

Usopp le regarda. Seul un fou pouvait dire ça. Mais le jeune homme semblait si sûr de lui. Et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de le trouver sympathique. Le jeune homme au long nez avait aussi repéré que Luffy était très naïf, et pas très malin. Ca lui donna une idée.

« Bon, fit Luffy en se grattant la tête. Faut que je trouve des trucs à manger, sinon Nami va me tuer…

- C'est qui Nami ?, demanda Usopp.

- C'est ma navigatrice… Enfin, presque. Et c'est une voleuse. De pirates.

- Tu veux recruter dans ton équipage de pirates une voleuse de pirates », dit Usopp après quelques instants de silence.

Mais Luffy ne semblait pas avoir compris la contradiction, et il laissa tomber.

« Ah et il y a aussi Zoro dans mon équipage !, ajouta Luffy qui regardait autour de lui à la recherche de quelque chose à manger.

- Zoro… Comme Roronoa Zoro le chasseur de pirates ?

- Ouais. C'est lui ».

Le jeune homme au long nez regarda Luffy avec attention, commençant à se demander s'il ne se fichait pas de lui. Mais le capitaine semblait parfaitement sincère.

« Do-nc, reprit-il en parlant très lentement, si je résume. Tu as un équipage de trois personnes, pour aller sur Grand Line et trouver le One Piece, et cet équipage se compose du plus célèbre chasseur de primes d'East Blue et d'une voleuse de pirates ».

Toujours pas de réaction de la part du jeune homme élastique.

« Eh, dit soudain Luffy, tu veux pas me montrer où je peux trouver de la bouffe ?

- Euh, si tu veux…

- On y va alors ! ».

Usopp hésita à peine. Ce crétin tombé du ciel était peut-être sa chance de quitter enfin l'île. Avec Roronoa Zoro dans l'équipage, ils devaient être forts, et il ne risquerait rien. Il fallait qu'il le convainque de le recruter. En marchant, le jeune homme au long nez réfléchissait. Il ne pouvait pas lui demander. D'abord parce qu'il lui avait dit qu'il avait déjà un équipage de 8000 hommes (il fallait vraiment qu'il arrête de raconter cette histoire). Et puis, il ne voulait pas avoir l'air de demander de l'aide, de mendier. Il avait sa fierté ! Mais il avait vraiment envie de quitter l'île pour réaliser son rêve… La seule solution, c'était qu'il persuade ce Luffy qu'il était indispensable à son équipage. Oui, voilà, il allait se faire un peu prier, quand même, laisser cet idiot le supplier. Sans doute qu'il lui proposerait de devenir capitaine à sa place ! En pensant à ça, il se mit à sourire. Luffy, qui marchait près de lui, le regarda. Bizarre ce type, mais marrant.

« Hum…, fit Usopp qui se demandait comment lancer la conversation. Euh… Tu as sans doute entendu parler de mes exploits ?

- Hein ?

-Je suis assez célèbre, tu sais. Partout on loue ma force, mon courage, mon intelligence !

- Ah bon ? Bah je lis pas le journal moi, mais Nami en a peut-être entendu parler.

- Peut-être… Mais bon, j'essaye de rester discret, tu sais ce que c'est… Enfin, en tout cas, est-ce que tu sais comment on m'appelle par ici ?

- Nan, répondit Luffy qui s'en fichait comme de sa première côte de porc.

- _Empereur _!

- Je croyais que c'était Cap'tain Usopp ?

- Euh… Oui, mais ça c'est seulement pour mes hommes ! Tous les autres m'appellent _Empereur_. Tu devrais les voir, lançant des roses sur mon passage, déroulant le tapis rouge, me demandant d'embrasser leurs enfants, scandant _Empereur, empereur, empe_…

- C'est cool !, dit simplement Luffy. Tu dois être vachement fort alors ?, réalisa-t-il soudain, avant de regarder son interlocuteur avec attention. Pourtant t'a l'air plutôt faible…

- Oh ! Tu t'es vu ? Môsieur le futur Seigneur des pirates !, rétorqua Usopp, vexé.

- C'est pas faux, fit Luffy en riant. Faut pas se fier aux apparences ! ».

Tout en parlant ils s'étaient avancés dans la forêt jusqu'à arriver devant une rivière. Alors qu'Usopp se dirigeait vers des rochers qui permettaient de traverser en sautant dessus, Luffy prit simplement son élan avant de sauter facilement par-dessus la rivière.

« Tu viens ?, lança-t-il à son compagnon. Pourquoi tu ne sautes pas par-dessus ? ».

Usopp se figea, le rouge lui montant aux joues. Son cerveau passa en mode « pilote automatique ».

« Je sauterai trop loin ! Je peux couvrir des kilomètres si je veux ! Mais tu ne pourrais pas me suivre… ».

Luffy hocha la tête, c'était logique. Il s'accroupit donc et regarda Usopp sauter de pierre en pierre. Soudain le jeune homme glissa et tomba à l'eau, déclenchant le rire du capitaine.

« Bah t'as pas l'air très doué, Empereur !, lança celui-ci, mort de rire.

-Euh… Tu te trompes ! », répondit Usopp en sortant péniblement de la rivière.

Il essora ses cheveux, avant de reprendre une contenance. Il gonfla le torse et toisa Luffy avec suffisance :

« J'ai aperçu un poisson dans la rivière et je me suis précipité pour l'attraper. Evidemment, je l'ai eu. Mais il était trop petit, alors je l'ai laissé repartir…

-T'es dingue ! J'ai la dalle moi ! Il est où ? », cria Luffy en se mettant à genoux devant la rivière pour regarder.

Mais il se pencha si vivement qu'il finit la tête dans l'eau. Il commença aussitôt à se noyer, son fruit du démon l'empêchant de survivre dans l'eau. Usopp le regardait faire de grands gestes, sans comprendre.

« Euh… Tu fais quoi ?, demanda-t-il, commençant à être inquiet. Oy, Luffy ! ».

Il se précipita près du jeune homme au chapeau de paille et le tira par le col de son gilet, juste à temps. Il allongea Luffy sur le sol et appuya sur son ventre jusqu'à lui faire recracher toute l'eau qu'il avait avalée. Le capitaine toussa et se rassit péniblement, avant de regarder Usopp.

« Mer-Merci, tu m'as sauvé ! J'ai failli me noyer, j'oublie tout le temps que je ne dois pas aller près de l'eau à cause de mon fruit du démon !

- Mais comment on peut oublier ça ?, s'écria Usopp.

-T'es vraiment sympa Usopp, Empereur, ou je ne sais pas comment tu veux que je t'appelle ! », continuait Luffy avec reconnaissance.

Le jeune homme vit sa chance. Luffy lui était reconnaissant. Il devait pousser son avantage. Il prit un air suffisant en lui assurant que ça n'était rien et qu'il n'avait qu'à l'appeler « Empereur ». Luffy sourit et se remit tout de suite debout, comme s'il ne venait pas d'échapper à la noyade. Usopp le suivit en souriant, ce type bizarre le faisait rire. Ils continuèrent leur chemin, le jeune homme au long nez racontant ses « aventures » à son compagnon, toute ouïe. Mais ils finirent par arriver devant un grand mur. Usopp regarda autour de lui, perplexe. Il n'avait pas fait attention à la route, alors qu'il parlait avec Luffy, se fiant à son sens de l'orientation qui ne le trompait jamais. Enfin, d'habitude…

« Qu'est-ce qu'y a ?, demanda Luffy qui avait trouvé une pomme. Ya unch brobleme ?

- Euh… J'ai dû me tromper à un croisement…

- Onch chest berdus ?

- Euh… Pas vraiment, mais on va devoir revenir sur nos pas et faire un détour pour contourner le mur !

- Pourquoi ça ? ».

Usopp leva la tête pour voir Luffy, déjà grimpé sur le mur. Le capitaine lui sourit avant de se laisser tomber de l'autre côte.

« Chuis pas élastique moi, marmonna le jeune homme au long nez.

- Qu'est-ce tu dis ?

- Rien, Rien ! Euh… T'es sûr que…

- Oh Empereur, c'est pas un petit mur qui va te faire peur ?

- Haha, bien sûr que non, Haha… ».

Usopp déglutit difficilement. Il avisa quelques fissures dans le mur, auxquelles il pouvait s'accrocher. Il commença donc l'ascension du mur, difficilement, lentement. Arrivé au sommet, il était tellement fatigué qu'il fit une pause.

Luffy l'observait. Le jeune homme avait la moitié supérieur de son corps d'un côté du mur, et les jambes de l'autre.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous comme ça ?, demanda le capitaine. T'es déjà fatigué ? ».

Usopp grimaça et tenta de sourire.

« Hahaha… Bien sûr que non. Je… Je… Je vérifiai juste que mes deux jambes faisaient la même longueur, dit-il, prit d'une inspiration soudaine. C'est bon », ajouta-t-il après avoir jeté un regard derrière lui.

Il se laissa alors tomber au sol, le plus dignement possible. Mais il s'écrasa lamentablement dans un buisson, heureusement placé là, et qui lui évita de s'ouvrir le crâne. Il se releva rapidement et vit Luffy qui le regardait bizarrement, sourcils froncés.

« Dis donc, commença le capitaine, t'es louche toi ! Tu m'aurais pas raconté des salades ? Un Empereur qui ne sait même pas sauter par-dessus une rivière ou passer un mur… Bizarre…

- Mais non !

- Ah ouais ? Prouve-le ! »..

Usopp réfléchissait à toute vitesse. Soudain il repensa à ce que lui avait dit sa mère un jour : _l'intelligence triomphe toujours de la force_. Il sourit et bomba le torse. Il le savait que toutes ces histoires qu'elle lui racontait lui serviraient un jour.

« J'ai un jour combattu un montre terrible, commença-t-il.

- Oh, change pas de sujets !

- Il avait un corps de lion, un visage de femme, et des ailes d'oiseau !

- Beurk, ça devait être moche, intervint Luffy, fasciné malgré lui par l'histoire.

- Ce monstre, qu'on appelait Sphinx, terrorisait les gens, et personne ne pouvait le battre. A chaque adversaire il posait une question très difficile, et s'il échouait, il le dévorait.

- Une question ? Tu veux dire, une énigme ? Ouah, j'adore les énigmes !

- La question est : _Quel être, pourvu d'une seule voix, a d'abord quatre jambes, puis deux jambes, et trois jambes ensuite ?_ ».

Luffy fronça les sourcils et se gratta la tête, signe chez lui d'une intense réflexion. Il ouvrit plusieurs fois la bouche pour répondre, mais se ravisa à chaque fois.

« Euh… Un roi des mers ?, dit-il finalement.

- Quoi ? Pourquoi veux-tu que ce soit un roi des mers ?

- Bah, je sais pas, mais quand je connais pas la réponse à une question, je dis toujours ça !

- C'est idiot ! Pourquoi ?

- Parce que je voudrai bien que mon futur équipage de pirates s'appelle comme ça. Les rois des mers ! Ca en jette hein ?

- Carrément…, répondit Usopp avec des étoiles plein les yeux ! Euh, mais, ça n'a rien à voir, ça n'est pas la bonne réponse, se reprit-il. Moi, j'ai trouvé la solution, et le monstre est mort quand je l'ai prononcée.

- Ah ouais ? Et c'était quoi la réponse ?

- L'homme, qui marche à quatre pattes quand il est bébé, sur ses deux jambes ensuite, puis en s'appuyant sur une canne quand il et vieux !

- Oh…, murmura Luffy en réfléchissant. Bah, j'étais pas loin !, ajouta-t-il en ignorant l'air désespéré d'Usopp. Mais attend, c'est nul ton truc, ça prouve pas que tu es fort ça ! Espèce d'empereur à la noix ! ».

Le jeune homme au long nez réprima une grimace. Son stratagème n'avait pas suffi. Il regarda autour de lui et soudain il eut une illumination.

« D'accord, pour te prouver mon talent et ma force, je te propose un duel !

- Cool, dit Luffy en commençant à s'échauffer le bras droit.

- Euh non, pas un duel comme ça… Ce serait trop simple pour moi, ajouta-t-il pour cacher sa peur. Mais j'ai une idée. Tu vois la pomme dans l'arbre, là-bas ?

- Où ça ?

- Sur le troisième pommier, dans le champ, là-bas ! ».

Luffy mit sa main en visière et plissa les yeux. Effectivement, il apercevait une pomme, un peu cachée par le feuillage de l'arbre.

« C'est bon ?, continua Usopp. Et bien celui de nous deux qui réussira à la toucher avec ça, expliqua-t-il en sortant un lance-pierre, celui là aura gagné notre duel.

- Mais c'est impo…

- Tu abandonnes alors ? Tu t'avoues vaincu ?

- Ca va pas ? Donne-moi ça ! ».

Luffy saisit le lance-pierre, prit un caillou, visa le plus soigneusement possible et tira. Le caillou ne menaça même pas la pomme, passant largement à côté.

« C'est bien ce que je disais, bougonna-t-il en lançant le lance-pierre à Usopp, c'est impossible ».

Celui-ci se contenta de sourire. Il arma l'arme, visa soigneusement, se concentra et tira. Incrédule, le capitaine vit le caillou filer droit vers la pomme, la coupant au niveau des feuilles. Le fruit tomba sur le sol. Luffy se tourna vers Usopp, impressionné.

« C'était incroyable !

- Je sais, je sais…

- Nan mais vraiment ! Terrible ! ».

Le jeune homme, heureux, se rengorgeait.

« Eh… Attends, j'ai une idée !, s'exclama Luffy. Tu veux pas devenir mon nakama ? On n'a pas de tireur d'élite dans l'équipage, et toi t'es vachement balèze !

- Oh, devenir ton nakama ? C'est si soudain, je ne m'y attendais pas du tout…, répondit Usopp en réprimant un fou rire. Laisse-moi y réfléchir…

- T'es pas…

- C'est d'accord ! ».

Luffy fronça les sourcils.

« Euh… Mais t'a pas dit que tu avais déjà un équipage de huit mille hommes, ou un truc comme ça ? Ca va pas poser problème ?

- Non, non, non, répondit aussitôt le jeune homme en se promettant une fois de plus de laisser tomber cette histoire. Ils… Je les ai bien formés tu sais, ils peuvent se débrouiller seuls, et puis je te trouve sympathique et si mes talents peuvent t'aider à accomplir ton rêve, c'est avec plaisir que…

- Cool !, répondit Luffy qui descendait déjà le sentier. Tu viens ? ».

Usopp ne se le fit pas dire deux fois, et courut pour rattraper son nouvel ami. Ils sortirent rapidement de la forêt et se retrouvèrent à proximité du village.

« Capitaine ! ».

Piment, Carotte et Oignon couraient vers lui, heureux de le retrouver. Usopp commença par leur sourire avant de réaliser : ses trois amis allaient foutre son histoire en l'air. Il leur fit des signes désespérés pour qu'ils n'approchent pas mais ils ne comprirent pas le message. Il se tourna vers Luffy.

« Euh… Je reviens tout de suite ! », dit-il avant de courir à la rencontre de ses amis pour leur expliquer la situation.

Luffy, étonné, le regarda s'éloigner. Soudain il fit de grands signes. Il voyait Zoro, coupant à travers champ, qui se dirigeait vers lui.

« Qu'est-ce tu fous là ?, demanda le sabreur, l'air grognon, quand il fut arrivé à sa hauteur.

- J'attends Usopp. Et toi ?

- Euh… Je faisais la sieste, peinard, sous un arbre mais un con m'a fait tomber une pomme sur la tête ! Mais, tu attends qui ?

- Les gars ! ».

Ils tournèrent la tête en entendant la voix de Nami. La jeune femme, revenant du village, passa près d'Usopp et de ses amis avant de rejoindre ses nakamas.

« Je vois que j'ai bien fait de m'occuper des vivres, lança-t-elle. Comme d'habitude on ne peut pas compter sur vous.

- Pff, se contenta de grogner le sabreur.

- Toi je suis sûr que tu as passé ton temps à pioncer. Et toi Luffy ?

- Bah moi, j'ai pas perdu mon temps. Je nous ai trouvé un nouveau nakama ! ».

Devant l'air étonné de ses amis, il éclata de rire.

« C'est un tireur d'élite, il est génial ! Il s'appelle Usopp. C'est lui, là ! ».

Zoro et Nami regardèrent dans la direction qu'indiquait Luffy.

« Euh… C'est lequel à ton avis ?, glissa le sabreur à l'oreille de la jeune femme.

-Ils ont tous l'air aussi nuls les uns que les autres… ».

De son côté Usopp avait briffé ses amis, leur racontant ce qui lui arrivait. Les enfants, tristes de savoir que leur ami allait les quitter, étaient tout de même heureux de savoir qu'il allait devenir un vrai pirate. Ils se dirigèrent tous les quatre vers Luffy, Nami et Zoro.

« Voilà, c'est Usopp ! Mais il préfère qu'on l'appelle Empereur…

- Non, laisse tomber Luffy, vous n'avez qu'à m'appeler Capitaine !

- Ah bah ça va pas être possible !, s'exclama le jeune homme au chapeau de paille. C'est moi le capitaine !

- Mais…

- Pas de mais, c'est moi et puis c'est tout !

- Tu crois qu'ils ont réfléchi ?, chuchota Nami à l'attention de Zoro.

- Bah Luffy n'est pas équipé, et l'autre n'a pas l'air d'être une flèche non plus alors… Dis-moi Usopp, ajouta-t-il avant de s'interrompre. Bah qu'est-ce qu'il a ? ».

Le sniper avait frémi quand le célèbre Roronoa Zoro s'était adressé à lui, et il avait reculé jusqu'à se trouver derrière Luffy.

« Qu'est-ce qu'y a ?

- Ca va pas ?

- Luffy, dit Nami avec sérieux, tu vois bien que ce gars ne peut pas venir avec nous, il n'a rien d'un pirate !

- C'est pas vrai ! ».

Piment, Carotte et Oignon firent face au groupe.

« Usopp il est très fort…

- Et courageux…

- Et son père c'est un des plus grands pirates du monde !

- Ouais, et lui il va devenir un fier guerrier des mers !

- Ouais, c'est son rêve et nous on veut qu'il le réalise !

- S'il-vous-plaît, emmenez-le avec vous ! », finirent-ils par dire, en chœur, avant de se mettre à genoux devant les pirates.

Luffy se tourna vers Usopp, qui avait les larmes aux yeux.

« Quoi ? T'as un rêve ? Bah pourquoi tu l'as pas dit plus tôt ?

- …., dirent Zoro et Nami, désespérés.

- Bienvenue dans l'équipage, nouveau nakama ! », s'exclama Luffy en tapant dans le dos de son nouvel ami.

_Et c'est ainsi que le garçon peureux mais intelligent réussit à convaincre le capitaine fort, mais pas très malin, de l'emmener avec lui. A partir de ce jour, il devint un vrai pirate, et plus personne ne se moqua de lui et de ses histoires… Enfin, si, ses nakamas se moquaient toujours de lui. Mais il devint quand même un fier guerrier des mers. La morale de cette histoire pourrait être la suivante. Comme le disait la mère d'Usopp : « l'intelligence triomphe toujours de la force ! »._

« Ah au fait, dit Luffy à Zoro et Nami, alors qu'ils rentraient au bateau, faudra pas vous étonner, il n'arrête pas de raconter des mensonges, genre il a un équipage de huit mille hommes, il est super fort, il a battu des monstres et tout. Moi, je le laisse parler en faisant semblant de le croire, ça lui fait plaisir ! ».

_Euh, finalement, peut-être que le plus malin n'est pas celui qu'on croit…_

__ _ _ __

_Note (rapide) de l'auteur__ : tient ça faisait longtemps ! _

_Cette petite note pour préciser que j'ai emprunté (sans sa permission, désolée) l'idée du nom « rois des mers » pour l'équipage de Luffy à Clowsama dont je vous conseille « Les chroniques de One Piece », une série de textes courts, bien écrits et très drôles !_


End file.
